The Runaway Girl
by trialsofartemis
Summary: They thought they were with their soul-mate, but doubted everything after only one night. They stepped out of their comfort zone, leaving behind everything for a new chance at a life. They find themselves on a different continent. Then, Piper falls for the Runaway Boy, and he for the Runaway Girl. Major Character Deaths, Mature Content: Sexual Activities, Depression, and Alcoholism
1. Chapter 1 - The Lonely Girl

**A/N: Hey everyone, so this is the first chapter of a new story. My other story about Percy is wrapping up within the next few chapters and this is something I've been wanting to write ever since I put Percy and Piper together in my other story. Now, my other story was based around sex, but this one is going to be different. I'm looking to write a more realistic story this time, so it's not going to be him hooking up with random girls on the street. Anyways, enjoy!**

Piper McLean, a demigod daughter of Aphrodite, had been living at Camp Half Blood ever since her adventures with the 7 had completed. She had disagreed with Jason about where they wanted to live, and the two had made an agreement. Jason would split his time, he would spend a week at Camp Jupiter, and then he would spend another week at Camp Half Blood. This had began to put a burden in their relationship. Jason seemed to be hiding things from Piper, and Piper became terribly lonely while he was away on the other side of the country.

It was a Sunday, the summer had slowly melted away and the leaves on the trees were dying, turning from green to orange, red, yellow, and purple. Her eyes fluttered open. Sunshine was streaming into the cabin. She stood up, cracked her neck and stretched her vertebrae, finally pulling herself out of her warm bed and into the cold world. The cabin was quiet. She was the only one awake, as far as she could tell.

She stripped away of her clothes, a shiver running down her spine as the cold air hit her naked skin. Piper redressed into a camp shirt and jeans and made her way out of the Aphrodite cabin and towards the Dining Pavilion. Her life had become a constant cycle of repetitive actions, the same thing, over and over again. She had fallen into a hole of depression, living the same exact routine every single day.

After two peices of toast with grape jelly, the same thing she had every morning, she walked back to her cabin. The day passed slowly. She sat in bed, reading a book she had borrowed from Annabeth, who was currently overlooking a project at Camp Jupiter. She felt her eyes become heavy. She put down the book and slowly fell into slumber.

When her eyes awoke again, the cabin was dark. Once again, she was the only person in the cabin that was awake. She sat in bed for a while, her mind wandering. She tried to fall back asleep, but her body wouldn't let her. She got out of her bed and grabbed a four-pack of beer that she had been keeping under their. She crept out of the cabin and into the dark outside world.

Whenever Piper couldn't sleep, she went outside. She rested at the seaside and listened to the waves crash against the shore. The sea calmed her, let her mind finally rest. She sat down on the sand and twisted the cap off of her beer bottle. The air was cold, making her alert. Soon, that alertness melted away as she finished her second beer. Her drunken mind decided to take a dip. She threw off her camp shirt and jumped into the water.

She went deeper and deeper, until she was actively keeping herself afloat. Sadly, her drunken self had great trouble floating in water. Her head fell under, she pushed herself up again, gasping for air. She went under again, water rushing down her throat. She would've died if it wasn't for the two hands that grabbed her by the waist and pulled her out. She gasped for air, coughing and gagging as she was pulled onto the sand. She looked up at her savior, seeing the familiar face of Percy Jackson in front of him. The same sea-green eyes, the same messy hair, and the same handsome jawline.

"Perc-Percy-"

"Pipes! Are you ok? Oh my god you almost drowned!" He picked her up off the ground.

"Y-yes, I'm fine." The son of Poseidon kept rambling on, but Piper cut him off, "Percy- I'm fine, I just need some sleep." Piper grabbed her shirt, but didn't put it on. They walked through the forest until they reached the Poseidon cabin. He opened the door and let her into the empty cabin, which now only had one bed. She threw her shirt back over her body, which slightly disappointed Percy. Sure, he loved his girlfriend, but seeing Piper half-naked, soaking wet, her curved body swaying as she walked, it turned him on beyond belief.

She turned to Percy, "do you want me to sleep on the floor? Or we could share it or-"

"Oh no, you take the bed, I'll be fine." She nodded, crawling under the covers as Percy made a makeshift bed next to her. She turned off the light, and whispered a soft goodnight.

Five minutes past, neither of them fell asleep.

Ten minutes. They still both laid awake, Piper kept turning in bed, images of her drowning flashing before her eyes.

"Percy- I um… I can't sleep," she paused for a moment, taking a deep breath, "could you maybe-" she stopped talking when she heard him crawl onto his bed come in closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body closer to him. Percy rested his head on her neck, feeling her warm and soft skin.

Suddenly, her hand had crawled down her stomach and came to a rest on his. She guided his head down her waist and in between her two legs. She applied pressure to his hand, sending a message to Percy. Percy slowly began to rub at her crevice through her wet jeans, moving his fingers along her covered clit. Piper let out a soft, involuntary moan, urging Percy to continue.

He did so, picking up the friction as he gave her pleasure through her jeans. Soon, this wasn't enough for the girl. She unzipped her jeans and, with a little struggle, pulled them down. Percy moved his fingers back to where they were, slipping them under her drenched underwear and along her clit. She let out a series of soft moans as Percy rubbed along her entrance, making her beg for more.

Percy finally gave it to her, he slipped two fingers into her core and listened to her moans greaten in sound as he pushed farther into her. The two's body intertwined as Percy gave her more and more intense pleasure. Finally, after 6 minutes of pure bliss, Piper let out an explosive moan before releasing her juices onto Percy's arm and hand.

The two continued to grope and kiss for another hour, until they both fell asleep in the arms of each other, Piper too drunk to care about her partner, and Percy too ignorant to care about his.

* * *

Morning came only a few hours later. Percy woke first. He inhaled to the smell of cinnamon, and the events that had transpired the night before came back to him. A wide smile flashed across his face. He couldn't hide the joy. He pulled her body close to him and waited for her to wake. Piper awoke nearly ten minutes later. Her eyes fluttered open. Sunshine was streaming into the cabin. It took her a few seconds to realize where she was, and what had happened last night. She snapped out of her trance and sat up.

"Percy- did we-?" she frantically looked around the room, spotting her jeans and underwear beside the bed. "Oh my god, Percy, did we have sex?"

"Not sex, just some fun-"

She cut the handsome demigod off, "Percy, we both have a partner, oh god oh god oh god!" She scrambled out of the bed, presenting her nude self to Percy, making him smirk like a madman.

"Pipes, it's not a big deal, they're across the country! They'll never find out!"

"Percy, I think we should go to Camp Jupiter."  
The son of Poseidon looked at her in disbelief, "to tell them?"

"What? No!" she paused, taking a deep breath, "I just think we both need to see them, before this problem gets worse!"

The two decided they would go to the Roman camp immediately, despite the fact that the morning was still very young, and the sun had just rose. Percy volunteered to find a way to get there, saying it wouldn't take more than an hour if he found a way to travel through water. They both packed a few things and walked to the seaside, the tension high between the two due to the night they had just spent together.

Percy, who had nearly mastered his abilities, summoned a hippocampus to bring them to their destination. He told Piper he could only summon one, yet, he had only _tried_ to summon one. Percy boarded the creature and then helped Piper on. The two settled in just as the beast began to move, riding along the waves.

The shore of Camp Half Blood slowly melted away as the wind blew in their face. They passed by boats, which just looked like blurs to them as they moved at incredible speeds. The wind blew in their faces, forcing them both to hold onto to something to prevent them from falling into the water. Within 20 minutes of moving on the water, Piper's eyes weighed down on her once again. She tightened her grip around Percy's waist, laid her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes.

 **A/N: ok, so that's the first chapter. Leave some reviews about what you thought. The next chapter will be up as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Broken Girl

**A/N:** They arrived at the other coast only an hour later, Piper slept almost the entire way. She finally awoke to the sound of her name being called. They departed from the hippocampus and watched as it submerged back into the water. Using some of the mortal money they had brought, they drove a taxi to the valley where the entrance to Camp Jupiter was located at.

Within minutes, the familiar sight of Camp Jupiter was in front of them. The made their way towards the Principia, knowing that the project that Annabeth was working on was in that direction. They reached it and found the site empty. The two exchanged a look before heading to the Principia. They made their way to the Praetor's office. Percy lightly knocked on the door and stood back.

The door cracked open and the familiar face of Reyna appeared at the other side.

"Percy! Piper! What-what are you guy's doing here?" They both noticed an edge in her voice, but neither one of them brought it up.

"We came here to visit Jason and Annabeth, do you know where they are?"

"I-uh, I d-don't know-" her eyes shot behind her, and then back to the two. Piper's suspensions overtook her and she barged into her office.

Reyna had a towel wrapped around her body. It fell off when she barged in, revealing the praetor was topless. Laying across her desk was her boyfriend, Jason, with his shirt and jeans off, leaving him only in his boxers. He jolted when he saw his girlfriend barge in.

"Piper! What-" he scrambled off the desk and grabbed his shirt, "are-" threw it over his shoulders and shot a nervous glance at Reyna, "you doing here-?"

"What are _you_ doing here, Jason? You cheating little bastard!" She picked up Reyna's towel and threw it at her, causing the praetor to find something else to cover her exposed areas with.

"I-I was just-" Jason wasn't able to finish as Piper stormed off in the opposite direction. Percy turned back to the son of Jupiter, an old friend of his.

"You've screwed up big time, bud," on that, he followed after the demigod girl.

・・・

`` "Piper! Pipes come here!" Percy chased after the girl. When he got to her, he found that tears were streaming down her cheeks. "Listen, I know this is hard for you, so I'll just stop by and see Annabeth, and then we'll go back to Camp Half Blood, okay?" She nodded her head and the two made their way towards the barracks in search of Annabeth. They reached the run-down Minerva barrack and knocked on the door. Annabeth answered the door a few seconds later.

"Percy? What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit you."

"Oh, well, can we talk?"

"Of course," he turned to the daughter of Aphrodite, who had mostly hidden her sobbing from Annabeth, "wait out here, it'll only be a few minutes" before he submerged into the cabin and closed the door behind her.

Annabeth sat down on the bed and looked up at Percy. He noted that there was a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Percy, listen. While I've been here, I've seen a lot of families. And-and I just- I don't think that can be us."

"What? What do you mean?'

"I mean- I just," she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I don't see us having a life together."

Percy stood there in disbelief. He had always believed they were soulmates, sure, he screwed up with Piper, but he was young and stupid. He would grow out of the ways to be with her. Now, he wouldn't. Now, she was gone, she would stay here, building Roman temples, and one day, Percy would cross her mind one last time before never being thought about again.

He broke down, unable to bear the pain that was filling his chest.

"Anna-Annabeth, listen, I-"

"Percy, I'm sorry. It was amazing, but it's over." Percy leaned against the wall, his breathing choppy, "I'm sorry seaweed brain, I'm sorry." The broken demigod ran out of the cabin, slamming the door behind him. His mind was filled with rage, his fists clenched. Piper was leaning against the wall, her body looking meak and helpless. She looked over at Percy when he heard the sound of the slamming door.

"Percy? What happened?"

"That damn-" he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Annabeth-Annabeth broke up with me." Piper let out a sigh, looking at the broken man.

"Percy, I'm so sorry."

・・・

The sun laid high in the sky, directly above the two Greek demigods. They had left camp and rode a taxi back to the shore of the Pacific. Percy willed a hippocampus' presence and the two boarded the beast. The animal began to move through the water, but Piper quickly realized that the two were not leaving the same way they had came.

"Percy, where are we going?" The girl yelled, talking over the roaring sound of the water.

"I don't know Pipes," there was a lengthy pause in his voice, "somewhere far, what's the

point of going back to camp? There's nothing left for us." Piper thought long about what

he said, she watched as the coast of California melted away. She looked forward. She watched the empty horizon, a horizon they were going to fill. She rested her head on his shoulder once again and fell into a state of sleep, knowing they had another chance, a chance to live a new life, a life they wanted to live.

 **Alright, so there was chapter 2. I know that it was pretty short, but this chapter was more of just a stepping stool to the rest of the story. The next chapter will be out in a few days. Leave your reviews of what you thought!**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Sensual Girl

Piper awoke to the sound of a boat horn blaring. She jolted up, looking around. She wasn't moving anymore, but she was still on the hippocampus. Her arms were wrapped around Percy's waist, her head rested on his shoulders. She picked her head up and looked around. They were not far from land, in some sort of bay. A collection of sailboats were docked not far from them, and a large yacht had just passed them.

"Percy, where are we?"

He jumped a little when he heard her voice, "well, I'm assuming you don't want the coordinates," he said with a chuckle, "we're right outside the English Channel in- we're in France."

Piper couldn't help but smile. All her life she had dreamed of going to France, particularly Paris. She wanted to see all of the sights, all of the beauties, and now, Percy had taken her there. Another minute later and they were on a beach with a harbor. They disembarked from the hippocampus and watched as it submerged back into the water.

"Looks like we're in a resort called Deauville," Percy said, reading off of a sign. He was cut off when a young woman in casual clothes walked past the two.

"Bonjour, bon temps aujourd'hui."

"Bonjour, c'est sûr," Piper responded. Percy gave her a strange look, to which Piper rolled her eyes, "my mom's the goddess of love, did you really think I wouldn't know how to speak French?"

"Right, of course," the two laughed for a moment as they walked down a boardwalk that hugged the beach. The boardwalk held shops and stands, all looking out on the English Channel. The two walked down, Percy finding a pamphlet stand outside a shop, grabbing one of the English ones before they continued down.

"Says here that Deauville is a seaside resort, nicknamed the "Queen of the Norman Beaches,"" he reads out, giving her tidbits of information, "oh, look at this, George Clooney was here in 2007!" He said with a smirk.

"Is that really the most important thing you got out of that pamphlet?" They both laughed again, turning a corner and walking into a large plaza with old, Normandy-style buildings. PIper walked to a man who was crossing the street and asked a question.

"Bonjour, savez-vous où nous pouvons trouver un hôtel?" she asked, which even Percy could make out as 'yo, where's a hotel?'

"Un hôtel? La Normandie est ainsi, très bon endroit. Très cher," the man said before walking in the opposite direction of the two teenagers. Piper walked back to Percy.

"He said there's a hotel called the Normandy that's just down this road," she said, pointing down the street, "but it's a lot of money."

Percy shrugged his shoulder, "that's fine. I took a lot of money before we left. Something told me I would need it. Of course, that currency is for a different country."

They made their way to the hotel, an elegant building tucked away at the end of the road. They entered the main lobby and, after a conversation that may or may not have included charmspeak, they booked a room with a view for a few nights. They unlocked the door to their room and stepped in. Despite Piper's abilities, they had only managed to book a room with one bed. On the other hand, neither one of them were disappointed about that. They would have set down their few things that they had brought with the intent of having for Camp Jupiter, but here they were, in an old Normandy-style hotel in the middle of a resort on the coast of France.

Percy turned to Piper, who had thrown off her shoes and hopped onto the bed. He rolled his eyes, "

You know, I was planning on going out for lunch with you, but you don't really seem like you're up for it."

She let out a sigh, "riding a hippocampus all day and night really tires a girl out, okay?" He smiled, sitting on the bed next to her, and turning on the small tv that was connected to the wall. He scooted up to the same place Piper was. They ordered room service and spent the rest of the day watching tv and talking, comforting each other through both of their breakups.

The sky turned from light to dark, the sun setting over the water. The sound of the shower running came from the small bathroom jutting off from the main bedroom. Percy flipped through the a small handbook for the hotel and surrounding town. He learned that there was a restaurant at the bottom floor and he decided that that would be a good place for them to go. Soon after, the sound of the water running stopped and the door opened a few minutes after.

"Piper! There's a restaurant on the bottom floor, maybe we could go there for dinner," he said with a grin as the girl stepped out of the bathroom.

She was wearing a jacket, which Percy thought was odd. Not to mention she was in her underwear.

"Percy, I'm really tired, can we please just order in?" she plopped down on the bed lazily, her body tired."  
"Oh? Of course, I just thought you'd like to go out," he paused, "there's a pizza place down the road. We're in France, we have to have pizza."

Piper laughed, "Ok. Pizza it is."

・・・

They ordered a Margherita. Piper once again used her charmspeak ability to get the man to give them the pizzas for free. That, and a lot of flirting. Percy, admittedly got jealous. Seeing her flirt with the delivery guy made anger boil up inside of him, but he quickly suppressed those thoughts and moved on.

Percy put on a smile when she turned back, pretending that he hadn't been effected from her flirting. They used a couple plates that had been stored in the small kitchen and dug in. It was what Piper started doing after that that drove Percy crazy. She dropped some sauce onto her jacket and let out a sigh.

"Damn it," she muttered under her breath as she took the jacket off. Underneath, she was wearing a thin, white blouse, one that clearly showed the outline of her nipples. Percy tried not to stare, something that was nearly impossible for him to do.

Percy's eyes scanned along her body, catching her eyes for a second. She gave him an innocent smile before taking another bite of her pizza. The tension grew in the room as they both inched closer to each other. They played it off casually, as if they were both shifting their bodies to get comfortable.

Within a minute or two, their bodies were connected. Percy's arms were around Piper, her head moving closer to his. Their lips touched, the two passionately kissing each other. Their tongues fought for dominance, Percy's winning as Piper's retracted to allow for him to explore the inside of her mouth. Funny, this was the first time either of them were French kissing in actual France.

Piper positioned herself on top of his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist. She grinded her body against his, a sensual look in her eyes. Percy let out a low moan as her hands wrapped around his neck, her body still moving along his.

Piper's hands slowed moved down from his neck to his chest, her fingers pulling his shirt off of his body, letting her eyes feast upon his toned, well-built body. The two embraced again, the kiss spending sparks down their backs as their tongues fought for dominance over the other's. This time, Piper's reigned victorious and she began to explore the inside of his mouth. Their lips parted, a line of saliva still connecting the two.

Piper then took the situation in the direction Percy desperately wanted it to go. She pulled the blouse top over her head and off of her body, revealing her nude top for Percy to see. She pulled her body in close and Percy began to kiss along her collarbone, moving his lips down to her breasts as he sucked on her delicate nipples.

Piper let out an involuntary moan, rolling her head back as Percy did his work. He switched to her other nipple, giving it the same treatment that he gave the first. After he had given them both fair treatment, he moved down to her panties. He slid them down her legs, revealing the pot of gold he wanted to see again so very dearly. He shot a glance up at the girl before he began to run his finger along her clit, listening to her let out a soft moan as he pressed one finger into her core.

He slipped another in, and then another. He thrusted the three fingers further into the depths of her core, causing her to let out a series of moans and groans, each louder than the last.

"Percy, I'm gonna-" that was his cue to stop. He slid his fingers out, leaving her pleasure to slowly melt away as she _panted_ from the exhaustion.

"Oh no, Pipes. Not yet, we're just getting started-" He said softly, shooting a grin up at the daughter of Aphrodite. He moved his fingers away and shifted his body so that his head was in between her two legs. Before he even started, Piper intercepted.

"Perce, maybe you could-" her voice got more and more quiet as she spoke, but Percy got the point. He slowly unzipped the zipper on his jeans and let his throbbing member free. Piper let out a quiet moan at the site of it, desperate for it to be inside of her. Percy began to rub his length along her entrance, letting her juices cover him. He finally slipped it in, pushing it in more and more every time he thrusted into the girl,

He sped up his pace, causing Piper to let out moan after moan, letting them out through her clenched teeth. He pushed his length fully into her, his chest hitting against her waist.

"Perce-Percy please- fuck _yes-"_ He sped up, feeling her walls clench down on his length. All of the sudden, she let out an explosive moan and an intense wave of pleasure washed through her body. She squirted along his length and chest, covering him with her cum.

Percy kept pushing, desperate for his own pleasure. Soon enough, Piper's discomfort melted away and she soon went through her second orgasm. This was what finally got Percy. He pulled his member out last second and shot his seed onto Piper's stomach.

She greedily picked some of it off and popped it in her mouth, closing her eyes and rolling her head back. The two embraced again, Percy wrapping his arm around her head and pulled her closer. Piper pulled his lips away and began to nip along his neck and collarbone. Percy rolled his head back and allowed the girl to give her the hickey. She sucked and bit at his skin for nearly 10 minutes, leaving a large bruise on his neck.

Soon after, Piper's eyes grew heavy and she knew that their session of lovemaking had come to an end. She curled up next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Percy wrapped his arm around her back, pulled her body closer, and the two fell asleep in each other's arms.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Thinking Girl

Percy was the first to awake the next morning. He looked over and saw that Piper was still rested on her. He laid with her for a while, his fingers tracing along her skin, until she too woke up.

"Perce-?"

"Yeah Pipes?"

"Did we- you know-"

Percy simply nodded his head, confirming that everything Piper remembered about the night before being true. She let out a groan. Despite her mind telling her not to, she was beginning to fall for the boy.

The two tended to their needs. Both of them taking showers and getting ready for whatever the day would ensue. Only 20 minutes later, they were out the door of the hotel and back outside in the seaside French town. The two picked up a map at a nearby stand and found a cheap breakfast place a couple blocks away. They made their way to it, neither of them once mentioning what had happened the night before.

It was once they were both sitting that the real, tough questions came up.

"Percy, we need to talk about this," Percy looked up at the girl, unsure of what she meant, "I mean, we just left everything beside and spent a night in a town in France that I didn't even know existed until yesterday!"

"I don't know- we'll figure something out," he said, "I mean, I've got money in my account that we could." He paused for a minute, thinking over everything, "I don't know, maybe we can just have some fun, would it be that big of a deal if we just had some fun, as friends?" Percy looked down at his crepes, not meeting Piper's eyes.

The daughter of Aphrodite let out a sigh. Despite her efforts to not fall for the boy, his plan sounded so desirable. Leaving _everything_ behind and just going. Just finding somewhere new, turning a new page in her book. She succumbed to her inner desires.

"Ok, let's do it."

・・・

The waves crashed against the shore, the familiar sound of seagulls flying above them, chirping and squawking as they scavenged for food. Percy and Piper sat on the sand, talking and watching as the sun dropped lower and lower in the sky. The conversation began to shift to their future, about what they would do next.

"Paris would be beautiful," Piper spoke, her mind wandering to the city of love.

"Beautiful. And Expensive."

Piper laughed softly. Percy's eyes wandered along her face. Her laugh was pretty, the kind that made you never want to stop cracking jokes.

"Um- I specifically remember somebody mentioning a bank account full of mortal cash."

Percy rolled his eyes, ignoring her comment, "Ok fine. We'll put Paris on the list."

"The list?"  
"Oh yeah, there's going to be a list."

The two laughed again, and together, they watched the sun dip over the horizon. In another 10 minutes, nightfall had struck the tourist town.

"Alright Perce, ready to head back?"  
He nodded his head and stood up. Piper followed, and Percy did something daring. He grabbed Piper's hand. Piper gave him a strange look, but didn't stop him. The two walked, hands together, back to their hotel.

・・・

Percy's eyes fluttered open. He took a breath in and felt the familiar scent of cinnamon. He pulled Piper closer and kissed her on the back of her neck. He listened to her deep breaths, a warm smile crossing his face. He rested his head on her shoulder and drifted back to sleep.

Piper was the next to wake. She shifted in her bed as her body came out of slumber. Percy awoke from the movement, wincing as sunlight flooded into their hotel room. Percy sat up, Piper following after.

"Mornin," the daughter of Aphrodite said, sitting up and stretching her back.

"Morning," the son of Poseidon said back, crawling out of the warm covers and onto the cold wood tiles. Piper sat back in bed, opting to wake up the more slow and relaxing way, something that Percy couldn't blame her for,

He opened up the mini fridge in the small kitchen unit, looking for something for breakfast. The only things inside were half a liter of orange juice, a couple bottles of water, a couple of beer cans, and half a carton of eggs. He took out the eggs and, in no time at all, had made a gourmet breakfast of scrambled eggs and 2 cups of orange juice. The two ate and then got to their morning routines.

Percy showered first, stripping his clothes off and walking into the warm water. He rolled his head back, the warm water hitting his sore muscles. He cleansed his body, the time alone making his mind wander to the daughter of Aphrodite.

Admittedly, he had taken a liking to the girl. Of course, he had always thought that she was cute. He had never imagined her in the ways he did now, he never thought of wanting to be with her. After all, he had loved his girlfriend. And Piper was in a happy relationship of her own.

But then, everything had come crumbling down. He saw his love leave him, he saw Piper's betray her. Then, they left. He still didn't know why he chose to do it, why he thought it was a good idea to leave everything behind with a girl he had cheated with the day before. Of course, Annabeth hadn't been loyal either.

His relationship with Annabeth had always been a timebomb. Sure, there was a time he loved the girl, there really was. But, his feelings for her were so, so _dull._ He felt like he didn't even know the girl anymore, like she was telling him less and less everyday.

And then there was Piper. He thought she was cute, the quirky cute that makes bad puns and has a laugh of cold. She fiddled with her thumb, as if she wasn't ever sure what to say. He couldn't help but light up with joy when he heard her voice, he couldn't help but stare when she ran her fingers through her hair.

He closed his eyes, cleared his head of the girl, and turned off the shower. He ran a towel along the back of his head, doing his best to clear his mind of the thoughts of Piper.

・・・

Piper McLean laid in bed, the sound of a shower in the back of her mind. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes and letting the last few days settle in on her skin. It was the first time she had gotten to think, and the realization of what she was doing was beginning to set in.

Here she was, on the other side of the world from home, with no contact to her friends or family. Except for Percy, of course Percy. Percy had dragged her out to another country. Most people would be a little ticked off, wanting a little warning that they should pack their passport. But the fact was, Piper needed this.

She had felt their relationship weakening once Jason began splitting his time, and a part of her knew it wasn't too long until their relationship came to an end. She just wished she could've gotten a better form of closure. Waking up to find your boyfriend having sex with someone else was never nice, even if there relationship was already doomed.

And then there was Percy. The night she had spent with him was so, so stupid. She was drunk, and Percy had just saved her life. The intimacy got to her, and she gave in to her desires. She had always thought Percy was attractive, but you could ask any girl at Camp Half Blood and they would give you the same answer.

But Piper couldn't help but feel like she was falling for him. She tried her hardest not to, saying she still wasn't over Jason, but everyday she felt herself inching closer to him. She caught herself blushing when they caught eyes, or how she had no problem sharing a bed with the son of Poseidon.

She opened her eyes. The shower had just turned off, and Percy would be stepping out of the small bathroom any minute now. She stood up, pushing aside the thoughts of Percy Jackson and focusing on her next steps in their strange, strange journey.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Morning Girl

Early mornings were not something many people liked. While you could get the occasional kindred soul that wanted to do nothing more than wake before the sun and relax with a good book on a patio, those people aren't that common.

Of course, everyone _has_ to get up early every once in awhile. Whether it be to get to work, school, or make it to a train station at 6 AM to hop on a train to Paris. Yeah, oddly specific. Of course, this was where we found our heroes; gracefully dragging themselves out of bed and finding the nearest coffee shop.

They had discussed Paris for a few days now, and were getting restless in their Deauxville hotel room with one bed. That's when Percy suggested they just left. They found a train ticket leaving early morning the next day. packed packed their bags, bought the tickets, and went to sleep.

And then came the next day.

They stood in the line of a local coffee shop, a couple people in front of them. Percy grazed the menu, finding for not the first time that he couldn't read anything on it.

"Pipes, how do you say latte macchiato in French?"

"Oh my gods Percy, you're such a girl!"  
Percy rolled his eyes, disregarding her comment. "Whatever."

The two ordered their coffee and left the shop, heading towards the train station fixated near the middle of the town. They boarded the train with ten minutes to spare, taking their seats next to each other and settling in for the ride.

Soon enough, a conductor came on and informed them that they would be leaving the station at that time. That is, that's what Percy perceived it to be.

The train began to move, gaining speed as it left the seaside village behind. Percy turned to Piper, seeing that she was listening to music. He let out a sigh, resting his head back and closing his eyes. Percy hadn't been able to get his mind off of the girl. He wanted more than anything to tell her how he felt, but he was too scared she didn't feel the same way. He leaned his head against the cold window.

He wanted to think that they should be together, but everything had happened so quickly. All of the sudden he was on a different continent with her. But something told him that what he did was right. Every day he got closer to her, and one day, he swore on the gods, he would be with her.

Piper continued to doze off. She leaned her head to the side, resting it on Percy's shoulder. He smiled, moving his hand to hers. Their fingers laced together. Maybe it was because she was just tired, but the two sat there, happy with each other,

・・・

The next two hours traveled at a crawl. After about an hour of dozing off, Piper woke up and realized what she had done. In a state of embarrassment, she took her hand off and didn't speak with Percy about it. The two sat there, both feeling a sense of awkwardness towards the other.

The train, after what had become way too awkward of a ride, finally came up upon Paris. Piper watched in amazement, just catching a glimpse of the Eiffel Tower as it disappeared behind the walls of the train station. An announcement came on, still in French, and people began to shuffle off the train.

"Perce, I need you to-" Piper started, but she was cut off.

"Yeah, I know. We're not in a relationship." He turned away, walking towards the gates of the train station.

Piper frowned, following after him. "Percy- you're a great guy-"  
"I know Piper, I know." He kept walking, doing his best to hold back his anger. The more he thought about it; the more he realized he wasn't angry at Piper, but at the fact that he couldn't be with her.

Piper frowned again. She pushed the thoughts of the demigod out of her mind and continued walking forward.

The two made it out of the train station and walked out onto a curb of a busy street. After a quick Google search and taxi ride, they stood at the base of the Hotel Scarlett, located only a few miles from the Eiffel Tower. They booked a few nights, getting lucky that the hotel still had some spare rooms.

The two entered their room. The first thing Piper did was check the window, but found that it had a luxurious view of the building right next to them. She sighed and laid down on the bed. _The_ bed. Both of them noticed it immediately, that this one also only had one bed, but neither of them brought it up.

What can you expect on your improv journey through Europe?

Percy sighed, flipping through a small book on the bedside table, finding that it was split between English and French translations. He turned to the directory, finding a list of restaurants in the area. After the two discussed for a few minutes, they called the main lobby and ordered dinner from room service.

The dinner arrived, a maid wheeling in a cart with their food and setting it down. Percy tipped her an American twenty, which made her scowl before turning away and leaving their room.

The two dug in to their food, casually talking to each other.

"Perce, we _have_ to see the Eiffel Tower."

He chuckled, "yeah of course-"

"And the Louvre, I've _always_ wanted to see the Mona Lisa!"

"Yeah Pipes, we will-"

"And the Notre-Dame, it look's so beautiful!"

He couldn't help but smile like an idiot.

"What?" She asked, feeling a little embarrassed.

"What? Oh nothing, I just haven't seen you this happy in a long, long time.

Piper smiled, moving over to kiss him on the cheek before getting up. "I'm going to go shower."

Percy sat there, looking down at his half-eaten meal, trying to remember his name and where he was.

He would've stayed there all night if it weren't for the knock on the door that woke him from his trance. He stood up and made his way to the door, unsure of why anyone would be knocking on the door.

He opened it up, his jaw dropping when he saw who stood in the doorway.

"Hey Perce. I was in town, can I bunk?" The familiar sight of Drew Tanaka stood before him, luggage dropped down at her side.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Other Girl

**A/N: Hey guys. So I got the next chapter for your guys. This chapter is a lot shorter because I really didn't know the best way to go about with the motive I want to take the story in, but hopefully the next chapter will be longer. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed. Next chapter up as soon as possible.**

 **-Arty**

Percy stood there, unsure of what to say. Here he was, falling for Piper; standing next to her biggest enemy, who was trying to get into their room.

Piper came out, holding a towel around her body. "What's going on out-" She freezed, looking between Drew and Percy.

"Pipes, it's great to see you!"

"Percy, what the _Hades_ is she doing here?" They both looked to Percy, who was the most confused of the bunch, for answers.

"Oh uh-uh Drew was seeing if she could bunk here because-?" He paused, realizing he didn't know her motives.

"Oh! That's right. Well, that's a long story. Why don't we sit down?"

The three shuffled over to the bed, Percy and Piper awkward while Drew strut with confidence.

"Ok. So there I was, relaxing by myself in my room, when our lovely mother shows up."

Piper scowled at the mention of the goddess of love.

Drew continued, "as I was saying, she told me about what had happened with Jason and Reyna and I felt _terrible."_

"Yeah right-" Piper rolled her eyes.

"Stop cutting me off Pipes-"

"Don't you _dare_ call me that name!' She yelled, louder than Percy had heard her yell in a long time,

"Hey-" Percy put his hand on her arm and looked up at her. Piper pushed it away, but she seemed to calm down after that.

"I really did. And I thought back to how I had treated you before- and - and I was just jealous." Drew broke down, burrowing her face in her hands as she wept. Admittedly, her eyes were pretty dry.

"Drew-" this time it was Percy

"Right right, sorry. So I asked around and eventually Rachel told me that she could see you two somewhere foreign, and I knew it was Paris."

\ "Why?' Both Percy and Piper asked in unison.

"Isn't it obvious? It's the City of Love!"

Piper, once again, rolled her eyes.

"Moving on. I booked a ticket, and I've been looking around for you guys the last two days. I got lucky when I saw you guys exiting the train station."

"So you stalked us?" Piper was outraged.

Percy jumped in. "Hey Pipes, she's had a rough time, let's give her a break."

"You believe this shit?"

"Well, yeah!" The two bickered on until Drew cut them both on.

"Guys guys, if you don't want me here then I'll just head back to America."

Percy let out a sigh. He couldn't help but think that she was lying, but the story was convincing. "No, it's fine. You can stay a night or two but that's all, understand?"

She smiled. "Thank you so much."

All the while, Piper sat back, trying not to kill the girl. Drew and Piper had a rough history. Drew had treated Piper terribly when she had first arrived, and the attitude didn't drop once Piper took her place as the cabin's leader. Needless to say, having her here with Percy was not going to be fun for her. _How could Percy believe her?_ She was utterly outraged, but was trying her best to hide it.

The day, as painful as it was, continued on. As the sun slowly set further down the horizon, the 3 decided to go out to dinner. After a quick walk, they stood before a packed restaurant on the corner of a busy road. The 3 pushed their way forward, Piper attempting to use charmspeak to get a seat earlier,

"Excuse me sir, can we have a table for 3?"

"Madam, we apologize, we've been booked for months."

"But you can squeeze us in. Squeeze us in, sir." He looked at her strangely, and then looked down.

"I already told you. No room!"

Drew pushed up beside her and pressed her chest against the stand. "Are you sure? I'm positive that you can take somebody out and put us in, it would be no problem at all."

That had an effect on the man. He mumbled to himself, wrote something down, and then announced, "Right this way!"

Drew turned, checking to make sure Percy wasn't looking, before turning to Piper. "Sorry hun, better luck next time!"

・・・

After their dinner and another walk home, none of them wanted to do anything else. Percy and Piper had had a long day getting down, and Drew had, supposedly, spent the day looking for the two.

"So, should I sleep on the ground or…?"  
"Yes." Piper snapped out.

Percy sighed. "No, take the bed. Just give me a pillow and I'll figure something out."

Drew smiled. She leaned over and kissed Percy on the cheek. "Thanks Percy, you're the best."

Piper filled with rage. Her skin turned more red, something she wasn't able to hide. She threw herself under the covers, not wanting to see the two of them smiling at each other.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Elevator Girl

**(A/N): Hey guys, so I'm here with the next chapter of Runaway Girl. This one is longer than the last couple, but there is a sad ending to that story; I don't see myself being able to update as often as I want to.**

 **I've got school, work, and a social life; and it's hard to try and find time to get chapters out as frequently as possible.**

 **Nonetheless, I hope you all enjoy the next chapter. As always, leave your thoughts and comments below.**

 **-Arty**

Three days had passed since Drew Tanaka had shown up at their door asking to get in, and she showed no signs of leaving anytime soon. Piper, who, regardless of Drew, still wanted to see the city, insisted on them going sightseeing. They started with the Eiffel Tower, taking a quick taxi ride down to the iconic attraction.

"Wow, this is really-" Piper started.

"Oh my gods Percy, it's beautiful!" Drew cut her off, gasping as she saw the tower.

Piper rolled her eyes, anger rising in her chest as Drew and Percy exchanged an almost sensual look.

Percy went over to talk with a man who worked there and came back a minute later with information about the tower. "It's 14 euros to get up there on the lift, I say we should do it."

Drew nodded her head. "I'll go get a discount."

Piper rolled her eyes, turning her back on the situation and staring off into the busy French street. She couldn't help but get angry whenever Drew was around. _Every_ time that she saw her trying to impress Percy, she filled with rage. She turned away and pretended that she wasn't doing whatever she was doing, but turning away never stopped Drew. Piper's old cabin mate's reappearance had made her start to rethink the things she had said to Percy.

Piper had feelings for Percy. She had to come to terms with that. And she could've had him, she could be dating him right now. Percy had obviously liked her, and she really liked him too. But instead, she was left in the dust as the two got closer and closer.

Drew had started to get touchy with Percy, running her hand down his arm and always staying close to him. And it infuriated Piper, more than anything else in the world. She couldn't bare to see them together, especially them close together. And that was bad news because they were about to share a 3-minute elevator ride,

It was a fairly empty day, meaning that the three of them got the elevator to themselves. They got in and felt the elevator begin to move upwards. Piper wanted nothing more than to get off as Drew began to talk.

"Ya know Pipes, maybe we should mix it up a little," Drew looked out the window as the French horizon expanded. "Percy's had to sleep on the couch for quite a few nights now."

"Oh no, I don't mind," Percy butted in.

"Well, maybe Piper could take the couch," A devious grin spread across Drew's face, "so Percy and I could sleep _together."_

Piper snapped. She ran at her half-sister, intending to slam her against the glass wall of the elevator. That is if it wasn't for Percy who stepped in.

He grabbed her body and pulled her back, pushing her arms down to her side, "Piper, Pipes calm down." His eyes searched her face, troubled by her sudden outburst of violence.

She looked down, embarrassed at what she had done. She had snapped. Drew had made her too angry, pulled her last string.

Piper did her best to hide her tears as Drew used Piper's attack as leverage.

"Piper! What the Hades was that for? You could've killed me!" She backed against the wall, pretending to be way more flustered than she really was.

"Shut up Tanaka! Shut your goddamn-" She yelled, lashing her hands as she tried to free herself from Percy's grip.

"Piper! Calm down!" He forced her hands to her side, looking at her with an almost grim look.

She stopped moving and looked towards the glass bottom of the elevator. The anger that she had had before began to melt away and was replaced with a fresh layer of guilt and embarrassment. How could she have done that? She wanted to get closer to Percy, and he had just isolated herself from him. She held back tears and looked away, pretending to be interesting in the scenery outside of the elevator; which was now just metal beams,

The elevator came to a stop on the 1st floor. A person stepped in, dressed in a suit and tie, as if he had a business meeting at the top floor. The entire elevator turned awkward, the man having just missed an intense outrage of anger. The elevator moved up again to the second floor. The doors opened and closed without a single person coming. Finally, the doors slid open to the top floor and Piper _ran_ out.

Percy and Drew exchanged a look before stepping out after her. They spotted her a few minutes later, blankly staring off at the view of Paris. Drew took in a deep breath when she saw it, running her hand along Percy's arm.

"Percy! It's so beautiful!" She looked out over the Paris skyline.

Percy threw her comment aside, making her way over to Piper, leaving Drew in the dust as a scowl crossed over her face. "Hey Pipes, you feeling ok?"

She jumped when she heard a voice, turning over to Percy. "Oh gods Percy, you scared me."

"Sorry. Are you ok? What was that all about anyway?"

That was when she knew she was screwed. If there was one thing schools had taught her, even the ones where she had fake boyfriend-memories, was that you can't break down when a guy's near a girl and then say, "Oh, I don't see him as anything but a friend!"  
Percy looked at her, waiting for some sort of answer.

She finally opened her mouth, "Sorry. I just- I just haven't gotten any sleep these last few days. And I think I was- I think I was just a little on edge about everything."

Percy tilted his head, not getting why that would cause her to try and attack a girl. "Oh? Ok," He said, not sure how to react to the situation.

She nodded her head, her cheeks still red with embarrassment.

"Well, why don't you just come with us and enjoy the view, ok?" He said, putting his hand on her arm.

She blushed furiously, more than she had before. Piper knew that he was just doing it as a natural move, but she still felt like it was on purpose. _Maybe he does like me._ She nodded her head and the two made their way back over to Drew, who was trying to look over the edge and at the ground under them.

"Hey Pipes, how ya doing-?" Percy gave Drew a quick look and Drew quickly backed off from her teasing.

The three stood there for a while, admiring the view as the sun crawled across the sky.

"Maybe we could go out somewhere nice for lunch," Percy suggested, the tower putting him in a certain _fancy_ mood.

Piper smiled, the anger from before slowly washing away from her, "Yeah, that would be nice."

"Agreed," Drew piped up, trying to see just how far she could see out.

"I'll go grab a map from the floor under us, see if there are any good restaurants around us," Piper turned away from the group, disappearing behind the wall and heading for the staircase.

Drew turned to Percy, "it's so romantic up here, isn't it?"

Percy looked over at Drew. He caught the look in her eye and just _knew_ what was going to happen next.

* * *

She couldn't help but have a faint smile on her face as she turned away. Maybe she didn't need distance from Percy. Maybe they were meant to be together. Maybe it was time she did what she wanted so badly to do.

She made her way down a flight of stairs, walking into a small gift shop that was connected to a restaurant. She strolled through the aisles until she found what she was looking for, a fold up map, displaying the things to do around the city. She grabbed one and left the store, walking back up the same flight of stairs.

She hummed to herself, her mood having been increased exponentially as she thought more about Percy. She turned the corner, thinking of the son of Poseidon. Maybe they had run away for a reason, maybe they both _knew_ on the inside.

And then, all of that was shattered.

* * *

Percy knew it was wrong, really wrong. But if something's wrong, why does it feel so good? He pressed his lips to hers, his tongue exploring her warm mouth. He pressed her against the edge of the barrier between them and a thousand feet of open air. Her hands slipped into his pocket as her actions got more sexual.

She moved her hands deep in his pockets, reaching his now hardening member. She ran her hands along it through his pants, causing him to moan into her mouth. Percy wrapped his hands around her waist, squeezing down on her fat cheeks.

She broke the kiss, a line of saliva still connecting their lips. "Gods Percy, I thought you'd never pick up on the message. All I want is for you to fuck me until my legs are numb."

Percy let out another moan, his head filling with images of what he was going to do to her. He moved one of his hands down, reaching in between her two legs. He rubbed through her tight jeans, causing her to let out a moan from the building up friction.

He continued, not caring if anyone around him saw what they were doing. Of course, he hadn't factored in Piper. He nipped at the skin of her neck, and that was when he heard the gasp.

Of course, everybody in Paris probably heard the gasp. Piper dropped the map at her side, staring dead at the two. Everything she had thought, every moment she had just reconsidered, had been shattered into a million pieces. She took a step back, her eyes darted from Drew to Percy, and then back again.

Tears formed in her eyes and she did the only thing she could think to do; she turned the other way and she ran.

She ran down flights of stairs, passing by a handful of people as she held back tears. She ran until she couldn't run, and then she collapsed on the steps, succumbing to her tears and burying her face in her hands.

She thought back to when Jason had cheated on her, less than 2 weeks earlier. Despite Percy and Piper having not been dating, this one hurt _so_ much more. She wept, leaning her head back as she tried not to scream out in anger and sadness.

Finally, she picked herself up off the ground and began the walk the rest of the way down the tower. The gears in her mind began to shift as she formed her next move. She had a key to the hotel, and she bet that she could get back before they did. _No, they'll take the elevator any minute now._ She wouldn't go back to the hotel. She would just leave, find somewhere new. What was there left for her in Paris?

It was simply her nature. She would always be a Runaway Girl.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Bargaining Girl

Percy Jackson forced his eyes open. A wave of guilt and remorse washed over his body, the same way it had every morning for the past two weeks. He pushed himself out of the single bed, rubbing his eyes and cracking his back.

He made his way over to the mirror he had propped against the wall, frowning at his appearance. Two weeks ago, he had looked different. He had jet-black hair and a well shaven face. He had a well put together figure and younger expressions. But that had changed. His hair had grown out, he hadn't got to cutting it. His shoulders looked slumped and he looked weaker than ever. His facial expressions were dark, and thick bags laid under his eyes.

Something shifted from behind, and he turned to see Drew Tanaka waking up.

"Good morning sunshine," she said, looking at Percy.

He disregarding her comment, not wanting to deal with her. Drew had taken Piper's absence as her opportunity. She kissed him in public, held hands with him, and told him that she loved him. He just didn't feel the same about her. Ever since Piper left, his thoughts had became all about her. He missed her. He missed her so much.

Drew got out of bed. She walked out of bed and wrapped her hand around his waist. She kissed Percy on the cheek and smiled, "How'd you sleep?"

"Fine," he said, nearly ignoring Drew.

Drew rolled her eyes. She had obviously been the hottest girl at camp, almost every guy at camp wanted her. She was great at sex, the best kisser, and would make any guy forget about their girlfriend in a few seconds. So how come now that she wanted a guy, actually wanted a guy, he didn't want her?

It made no sense. Of course, it was obvious who he had eyes for, Piper McLean. He had obviously liked her for a while, and still wasn't over her after she had left. It had been two weeks since she had ran off, and neither of them had heard anything from the daughter of Aphrodite.

Drew rubbed her hand along Percy's arm. She kissed him on the neck, nipping and biting at the neck.

Percy pushed her away, "Not right now, Tanaka."

Drew silently scowled to herself, moving over to one of the drawer's to dress herself. Percy stepped into the small bathroom, closing the door behind him before turning on the shower.

He stepped in once the water was warm, washing away his tiredness. He leaned against the wall, thoughts of what he had done coming back to him. If it weren't for him, Piper would still be here. She wouldn't be off somewhere in the city. And they would be together. At least, he had hoped they would be. After her reaction, he had to believe that she had feelings for her. They could be together, they could be happy. Instead, Percy was stuck with Drew, who did nothing but make his life more miserable.

He realized he was crying. He washed the tears away, trying to hold back his emotions about the girl. She was gone, maybe forever. After she had left, Percy had looked around for her. Nothing. Nothing at all.

He rubbed water into his face, holding his emotions back. He grabbed one of the hotel's complimentary soap bars, cleaning himself off. He cleaned his hair and promptly turned off the water.

Percy subconsciously stepped out of the shower. He ran a towel along his body, getting the water off of his skin. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his body. After brushing his teeth and lazily fixing his hair to at least be going down, he stepped back into the room to grab his clothes.

Drew grinned when she saw him enter, "Hey baby. Why are you so sad? Maybe I could help ya," she paused, running her eyes down his body, "Maybe we both could help each other.

Percy frowned. A few days after Piper had left, Percy and Drew had struck up a deal. Percy would have sex with Drew, all the way through, and Drew would, in turn, try and get in contact with her mother. Percy hated it, it made him feel even more guilty. But sadly, he believed it may just be the only way that he could find Piper in a city of that size. So he said yes.

Drew grinned, pulling Percy onto the couch. She took off her nightgown, leaving herself topless. The daughter of Aphrodite, and not the one Percy was dying to see, swayed her hip and pulled Percy's towel off. Percy was hardening, but barely found any pleasure from what they did.

Tanaka rubbed his manhood, getting him to his useless longness. Percy sat back, watching her do her work. It felt good, but not in the same way as with Piper. With Drew, she had to be jerking him off to make him feel good. But with Piper, he felt high on love with her. He felt high on love every single day.

Drew wrapped her full lips around his manhood, taking his length into her mouth. She let out a small moan and moved her mouth down, shooting her eyes up at Percy. Percy darted his eyes away, trying to avoid her gaze. She rolled her eyes and got back to work, pushing her warm mouth down on his length.

She rolled her mouth out with a satisfying _pop._ She blew on his tip and then wrapped her lips back around his length, causing him to let out a groan from the added sensitivity. He rolled his head back, trying to push the nagging thought of Piper out of his head. He shut his eyes closed and did his best to ignore the fact that Drew was pushing herself further down his length.

He tried to ignore the fact that she was gripping the sides of his legs for support. Most of all, he tried to ignore that he could've been with the girl he loved. Instead, he was getting blown by a dirty slut he wanted nothing to do with.

Drew slid her mouth off of his manhood and removed her lingerie. She moved on top of him, pressing her lips against his. The daughter of Aphrodite wrapped her arms around his neck, grinding her bottom against his manhood.

"Stop it Tanaka, you know the deal. Try and get in contact, then we'll have sex, then we'll be done."

She scowled, shifting herself away from Percy. "Fine," She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, ' _Hey mom. It would be nice if you could stop ignoring me. I mean, the sex is nice. Ok just- just find Piper for us.'_ She opened her eyes and looked back at Percy, "I did it."

He nodded his head, "Ok fine. Let's get this over with."

She moved back on top of him, grinding her cheeks along his manhood. Drew turned back to Percy, a smug grin on her face. She moved his length along her entrance and began to move down.

And just as Drew was about to push him into her, their hotel room got a visit.

"Usually I'm a fan of acts of romance and lust, but why don't you save this till after I'm gone?"

They both turned when they heard the intruder. And their, leaning against the wall of the hotel room, was a woman in a red dress. She had wavy blonde hair, flowing down her shoulders. She looked different than when he had last seen her, but he didn't hesitate to recognize her. He opened his mouth to speak, but Drew beat her to the punch.

"Hello mom."


	9. Chapter 9 - The Fading Girl

Aphrodite always seemed to choose the most inconvenient times to visit. At least, for Drew it was inconvenient. Percy, on the other hand, was glad to have an excuse to stop.

"Well, Mr. Jackson. I had thought that you and McLean would have some underdog story. Didn't expect to see you sleeping with my other daughter."

"You know damn well that was just to get you here!" Percy had never cared for Aphrodite, that is, once he saw past her immense

Aphrodite let out a gasp, "Mr. Jackson, I happen to remember that you need something from me. Is this really how you treat a goddess?"

Drew put her arm up, scared that Percy might flat out attack the woman. She shot him a look, _Stay back._

Percy sat back on the bed, crossing his arms and looking up at the goddess of love.

"Where was I? Right. I was quite surprised that you succumbed to your desires. After all, I knew how you felt about Piper."

"Just cut to the chase. Can you find her or not?" Percy bit back his anger, pushing it down as he tried to think of the end goal.

"Of course I can find her. I'm her mother after all," She let out a soft laugh as if it were all a joke to her.

"Well?"  
"Well, I care about my children. Why should I lead a man to her only to break her heart?"

Percy raised his eyebrows, "Break her heart? What do you mean?"

"Did I not just walk in on you having sex with her half-sister-?"  
"You know damn well I made him do that!"

Suddenly, there was another voice in the conversation. Percy turned over to Drew,

surprised that she had taken a stance.

Drew locked eyes with Percy, and for a second, there was a glimmer in her eye. Then it was gone, and she turned back to her mother. "I made him do it. He wanted you here, and I was being selfish. So where is she?"

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. Her daughter's sudden change had angered her. When coming into the situation, she had expected to see Percy caught in the act. But now, things were changing. Now, her own daughter was taken Percy's side. "Fine. I'll tell you where she is. But I want something in return."

Percy let out a sigh, knowing whatever she wanted would be bad.

"I want you to prove that you love her."

"Wh-that's easy!" He was surprised. He was expecting some strange quest, some mystical artifact that she had lost recently and dearly wanted back. But once he looked up at the goddess of beauty, he realized she wasn't done.

"H-how do I do that?"

"Prove that, above all, something like _this_ won't happen again." She pointed to Drew, who was still exposed in her nude form.

"Oh- of course! I only cheated on her to find her. I-I I'm not like that!"

Aphrodite crossed her arms, "Really? What about your first night with her?"

Percy's face lost its color. He swallowed hard and spoke, "That-"

"Was different? Was it really, though?" She stared the son of Poseidon down, "Because the second Annabeth left you, you moved on to the next girl. Isn't that what's going on right now?"

"No! That's not- that's not what's going on. I just wanted to get to her."

"Prove it then. Prove that you love her." There was a dark, somewhat sinister look on her face.

Percy and Drew exchanged looks, "H-how?"

Aphrodite waltzed over to Percy. She ran her hand along his arm in a seductive manner. He grew slightly desperate for her, which would be expected from the goddess of love.

She moved her arm down, coiling her fingers in his, and suddenly, there was something in his hand. He could've sworn her hands were empty before, but now he could feel a cold handle placed in his hand.

He looked down. His fingers were wrapped around a wooden, leather covered handle. The handle was connected to a long, curved metal knife. His mind started racing. When he looked up, Drew was standing in front of him.

He turned his attention to Aphrodite, "Oh gods, no I-"

"Percy? What's going on?" Drew looked up at him, her chest heaving heavily.

"Do it. Prove you love Piper. Love is all that matters. If you really love her, then that is all you need." She leaned against the wall, "So do it."

"Percy? Oh gods Percy, don't listen to her." She stepped back, but her mother grabbed her by the arms, "Mom! What the Hades? Oh gods you can't let him do this! I'm your daughter!"

"I'm sorry Drew. But you've grown to be a _disappointment_ to me. Trading sex for information, it's just not the way of love," She paused, moving Drew closer to Percy, "Percy on the other hand, he's in love. _Love,_ Drew, love."

"Percy please, you can't do this to me."

Percy stood frozen, his eyes fixated on the knife in his hand. "I-I can't kill her. I can't-"

"But Piper, she's so lost. So afraid. She needs you. She _loves_ you."

Percy looked up, "She loves me?"

The goddess nodded her head, still holding her daughter tightly, "She wants you. And you could have her."

"I-"

"Just kill her. A simple stab to the heart and she'll barely feel it. Don't worry, I won't tell."

His breaths were shaky. He looked up at Drew, so scared, so defenseless. He would make it quick. And then, he would be with Piper. Piper. He would do it for Piper.

"Percy. Percy you don't have to do this. We can find her together. I don't want to get in between you two. Please, Percy."

He closed his eyes, his hands shaking heavily. He took a deep breath, stepped forward, and drove the knife into Drew's naked chest. He drove it right through her breast, wanting to decrease her pain as much as possible.

She froze in shock, looking down to see the blade in her body. She could feel dark crimson rushing out of her body as her entire body began to numb. She didn't think that he would do it, but here she was, seconds away from her demise. "P-Perce- I- l-love…" She never got to complete her phrase. Instead, she fell forward and landed on Percy's shoulders.

Percy grabbed her body, his entire body shaking. He wept, holding the girl's dead body in his hands.

"Well Mr. Jackson, I'm surprised you really did it."

Percy looked up at the goddess, his eyes full of rage, "You made me do this. You're a monster."

"We're all monsters in this world Mr. Jackson, get used to it."

"Just tell me where Piper is."

"Oh I can't do that yet, you have a body you need to dispose of."

• • •

Paris was much darker at night. In pictures, Paris at night was always so beautiful. You could see the Eiffel Tower, shining its beam for the city to see. Where Percy was, it wasn't like that. Where he was, there were people yelling and drunks making their way down the cracked streets.

He hauled the bag down the dark alleyway. He found the most full, dirtiest dumpster in the alley, opening it up with a slow grunt. He pushed the bag up, over his shoulder, and into the dumpster. He moved lid down, wiping the tear off of his cheek.

"Goodbye Tanaka. I'm sorry it had to go down like this."

He turned and left the body behind her. Of course, he never once spotted the two figures watching him.

• • •

"He really likes that slut, doesn't he?" Said the first figure, concealing himself in the shadow.

"More than we originally thought at least," the second figure, who sounded much more feminine, piped up.

"He's only in it for the body. He has no idea what it's like to love her." There was a sting in his voice, and for a while, there was silence between them.

"Maybe we should just leave them, why do you _have_ to have her?"

"Because I know damn well that she loves me. Now shut up or you'll regret it."

There was an instant silence.

The first figure spoke again, "I'm sorry. I'm just angry. Let's go. You did some good work today."

"I'm not the one that got killed."

"All that matters is that Percy thinks you are."


	10. Chapter 10 - The Lost Girl

**The following chapter contains graphic descriptions of rape and sexual assault. This chapter is purely fiction, and I strongly urge you to not read this chapter if that in any way offends you.**

Paris was an easy place for someone to get lost in. It was even easier when that person didn't want to be found. It was even harder when that person didn't happen to be in Paris.

This person was Piper McLean.

Piper was broken. Within the last month, she had had her heart broken by two different cheating guys.

 _No,_ she mentally corrected, _Percy was_ never _your boyfriend._

He could've been. There were so many could've beens, but everything was different now. Nothing would ever be the same. Now, she was living on her own, getting by by herself.

After she had found Percy kissing Drew, she had packed up her bags and left Paris. Not knowing what the future would hold, she bought a bus ticket and found herself in Lille, a city she had known very little about before.

The northern city, which wasn't far from Belgium, had taken her away from Percy.

At first, Piper thought that this would be a good thing. She was freed from men, now it was her time to find out who she really was. Then, the truth hit her.

She missed Percy. She missed the way she caught him looking at her when he thought she wasn't looking. She missed the way his hair got all puffed up after getting out of the shower. She missed the way he could always make her laugh, or how he was always looking forward.

Now, all of that was gone. She was alone. Alone, and poor.

That was where the more _alternative_ ways of money came in.

In her defense, it was what she had to do. When you were broke in a foreign country, you have to learn to grab opportunities at every corner. It wasn't something she liked, but it was what she had to do.

And thus, Piper McLean, present day, Lille, some sketchy back alley.

The first thing she had noticed about the man was that he was clearly drunk. He could barely stand up right, and was using one of his hands to balance against the wall. The second was that he smelled _terrible._ She rolled her eyes as the man pushed her onto the ground, a wad of cash in his hand.

She unzipped his dirty jeans and fished his cock out from underneath. She wanted to plug her nose, but instead just suck it up and did her job.

She started with a hand job, shooting innocent puppy eyes up at him as she rolled the palm of her hand up and down his length.

Next, she slipped the head into her mouth. Being a daughter of Aphrodite, it usually didn't take much for a mortal to cum and give her their money. She moved her mouth down past the head, tasting the putrid taste of his meat.

The man then began to get greedy. His drunken hand pressed against her head and pushed it down his length. She let out a gag, taken back by the surprise. She immediately pulled out of his mouth, wiping the saliva off the chin.

"What the hell? You don't decide what I do!" She knew that the man wouldn't be able to understand what she was saying, but she was too angry to translate.

The man, on the other hand, was not finished with his work. His hands began to grope her body, feeling at her clothes.

"Stop it! Get your hands off of me!"

He ignored her foreign tongue and continued groping her, moving his hands down her stomach and in between her legs.

"Get the fuck off of me!" She yelled, pushing him away. Usually, she could expect a few men groping on the job, it was something she had to deal with almost every night. But this man wanted her, this man was going to do things to her that she couldn't bare.

He pulled her shirt off of her before she could react, moving his hands to her slutty bra, the one that got her quite a few more tips.

Piper pushed his hands away, but they soon came back. This time, however, they were going south. His fingers began to pull her skimpy skirt down, but Piper immediately intervened. She pushed his body back and kicked him in the stomach. At first, this seemed like a smart idea, but she followed it up by stalling instead of getting the hell out of there.

The drunken idiot groaned to himself, holding his hand to his stomach. "Toi- toi imbécile…"

' _You idiot,'_ Her mind immediately made the translation, something that had only become easier the longer she stayed in France. "You know the rules, you keep your hands off-"

The man made his next move. He turned and pounced on her, pounding her against the wall of the alleyway. She let out a scream, but the drunk immediately clamped her mouth shut with his hand.

She let out muffled yells, kicking her legs in an attempt to get free.

Now that he had her pinned down, he got to work. The drunk grabbed her skirt and pulled it down, taking with it her lacy panties. "Oui… très agréable," He ran his dirty fingers along her lower lips, causing her to close her legs quickly.

"Mauvaise fille!" He yelled out, forcefully pushing Piper's legs open again.

She bit his hand, terrified now about what he would do to her.

He slapped her in the face, giving her a fair warning not to hurt him again.

The drunk then grabbed his length and positioned it between her defenseless lips. With a groan, he slid it into her warm core.

Not caring what the girl thought, he immediately began to speed up his pace.

Piper let out a series of muffled screams as the man forced himself into her, burying his member inside of her.

Within only a short time, he felt his lower regions heating up. He wrapped his second hand around his neck and, with every thrust into her, pounding her skull into the wall.

Piper felt tears rolling down her cheeks as the man brutally attacked her, knowing she was completely defenseless against him.

A few minutes later, Piper felt him come inside of her. And with that, he pulled out of her, leaving her insides filled with his disgusting seed. He let his hands go of her and began to walk off, slipping his cock back into his pants.

Piper, with all the strength she still had, stood up from her spot. She grabbed the lid of a nearby trash can and came up behind the drunk, brutally striking him in the head. This time, she didn't stall to leave. She pulled her skirt back up, wiped the blood off of the back of her head, and bolted out of the alleyway.

• • •

3 days had passed since Percy had driven the blade into Drew. He hadn't slept at all, he barely ate, and he was constantly in fear. Aphrodite had given him instructions to leave with a taxi and had promised that she would meet with him again at his destination.

The taxicab had taken him north and eventually led him to a small, rundown hotel. Here, he met back up with the goddess of love.

She explained where they were, a city named Lille not far from the border of Belgium, and how this is where Piper had left to.

This only made Percy feel worse. One kiss, one stupid, _stupid_ kiss, had led Piper to travel across half the country to an even more unfamiliar place. Just to get away from him. She told him that, when nightfall came, they would retrieve her.

Not knowing why they didn't just get her then, Percy asked on. Aphrodite simply answered, "It's destiny, hon."

Percy rolled his eyes and urgently waited to finally be with her again, to finally see Piper.

• • •

Piper knew the walk back to her hotel would be terrible. Her head was still bleeding, and her entire insides felt terrible. Mascara lines ran down her face, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks every few seconds.

She made her way into a large plaza, which had become eerily silent at this hour. The daughter of Aphrodite crossed the street, now only a couple blocks away from her hotel.

That was when she saw them.

There, on the other side of the alley, two figures emerged from the shadows.

The first one was undoubtedly her mother, she could tell that at first glance. And the second one. No, it couldn't be. Percy.

She locked eyes with him, he locked eyes with her. Her heart leaped and she was running. He was running too, and they were so close now. And everything _might_ just be alright now.

"Piper! Oh my gods Piper!" He took her in his arms, holding her closely.

"Perc-I missed-" Every time she tried to speak, the words got caught in his throat.

"Wh-what happened to you?" He asked, never wanting to let her go.

"I-" she paused "-I'm okay."

He nodded. Eventually, he knew she would tell her what had happened that night. But

whatever it was, it had brought her here. So maybe Aphrodite was right, maybe it was destiny.

"Piper-"

"Yeah?" She asked, burying her head in his shoulder.

"I love you."

And for one moment, for that one perfect moment, there was destiny.


	11. Chapter 11 - The Found Girl

" _I love you."_

At first, Piper wasn't sure that she had heard him correctly. Here she was, standing in the middle of the plaza, her body up against his. And, and he loved her? He loved her. She couldn't believe that he had just said it. She tightened her grip on him, scared that he might be gone again.

"I-I love you too." She was able to mutter it out through her sobbing. Her entire body was shaking, her legs trembling greatly.

Percy broke the hug and looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry. With Drew, I didn't even realize what I was doing. I was an idiot. I-I-I just thought you didn't want anything with me, and I-I just-"

He didn't get to finish his explanation. Apparently, that had been enough for Piper, because she pressed her lips against his.

Percy was taken back at first, but he soon leaned into it. He wrapped his hands around her waist, pressing her body against his. He broke the kiss, looking into her eyes.

Piper felt in perfect nirvana. For so long, she had wanted Percy back. She had loved him, but was too scared to admit that. But now, now everything was going to alright. Finally, finally it was possible that they could be together.

Piper looked back into his eyes, tears still streaming fresh from her eyes.

Percy's hand moved to her cheek, wiping the tears away from her. "Piper, please, what-what happened-"

Percy realized that it might be a common trend of Piper to kiss him whenever she wanted him to shut up, because she pressed her lips against hers again.  
"Percy. One day, I swear to Zeus, I will tell you what happened. But tonight, tonight I just want _you."_ Her eyes were still streaming fresh of tears, and she buried her head in her shoulder. She simply let the tears roll out. Finally, things would change.

・・・

Piper had been living in a small hotel ever since leaving for Lille, and she led him back there once she'd mustered enough strength to keep walking forward.

The two walked in the door of the hotel room, Piper flicking on the room to reveal what it held.

Dirty laundry laid across the entire room, in every corner were a few empty bottles and Percy immediately counted 3 different bottles of wine across the room.

"Piper… what have you been doing in here?'

"Wh-what do you mean?" She shuffled around the room, doing her best to clean the room.

That was when Percy noticed the light pink on her arm. He took a closer look, and realized for sure it was what he thought. He crossed the room and grabbed her by the arm.

"Percy-"

He pulled up her sleeve.

Across the underside of her arm was a collection of scars, some fresh and some not. "Piper. Oh gods Piper, when did you do this?"

She reactively pulled the sleeve back down, color rushing to her face. "Percy, it's not important."

"No, Pipes, I think it is important. What do you think you're doing? Do you know how stupid this is?"

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"Piper, I left everything behind. I left everything for you." He ran his hands down her arms. "I-I can't bare to see you hurt. Please, Piper, don't ever do this again."

Piper broke down. She pressed her head against Percy's chest and wept.

Percy ran his hand down her back. The two of them stood there, standing in the middle of the rundown motel room.

・・・

The next day came after a long night of restlessness for both of them. All they had been through, everything they had done, it was hard to sleep with those thoughts swirling through their minds.

The next day they decided they were ready to go. They packed their bags and got on a 8:15 train to Dunkirk. They knew that from there, Percy would be able to get them almost anywhere from the English Channel.

Only 2 hours after they had woken up, they were facing the English Channel. Percy turned to Piper.

"Well then, hippocampus?"

"Hippocampus it is." She wrapped her hand in his and the two of them stepped into the water.

Almost immediately, the beast emerged from the water. The two of them climbed on. Piper wrapped her arms around Percy and moved in closer. The hippocampus took over across the English Channel, leaving France behind.

For the first time, it became apparent all that had happened in that country. Percy thought of Drew, and what her fate had become. Piper thought of the alleyway, and what had happened in it. There was so much they hadn't't told the other. But one way or another, the truth was going to come out.


End file.
